Ice Cream
by Keaide MiKu
Summary: It's a really hot day in the park...then Ginji spots an ice cream cart! Ban being stingy the way he is, they only buy one ice cream: to share. SHONEN AI. Fluffy Ban x Ginji fic.
1. Nuts, Chocolate, and Cherries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ban or Ginji or even the park bench where they sat. sigh**

**Warning: This is ****fluffy ****shonen-ai/yaoi, which means ****boy x boy with lots of fluff. Don't like; don't read. Tis simple.**

Heh. Another fluffy Ban x Ginji fic. There's just something about them that makes me want to write lots of fluffy ficcies for your (and my) enjoyment. If there happens to be any OOC-ness, my apologies—to me Ginji is cute and childish and Ban is hot and not quite so hyper. Nothing more worth saying, go ahead and read.

* * *

It was a sweltering hot day. The Getbackers were lazing on a park bench, too hot to move around.

"Ban-chan..." Ginji whimpered. "I'm hot..."

"Ginji, I'm hot, too," Ban sighed. (A/N: Of course they're both hot; why else would I be writing a fic about them?) "There's nothing we can do about it." At the same instant as he spoke, the cheerful tune of an ice-cream cart reached their ears. Ginji perked up.

"Ban-chan!" he squealed, pointing to the white cart. "Ice cream!"

"Nuh-uh, Ginji." Ban shook his head. As if they had enough money to waste on ice cream.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ban-chan..._please_?" Ginji begged his partner with the cutest puppy face he could muster.

Looking at Ginji's pleading brown eyes, Ban felt himself give in. Who could resist that puppy face? Besides, it was a pretty hot day, and ice cream would cool them down.

"Fine, Ginji. But just one, okay?"

"Yay, Ban-chan! Thank you!" Ginji hopped off the bench and skipped toward the ice cream cart, blissfully murmuring "Ice cream! Ice cream!" with each hop. Reluctantly, Ban peeled himself off the bench as well and followed Ginji.

By the time Ban reached the cart, Ginji was already staring at the different kinds of ice cream and drooling. The ice cream vendor observed this with a mixture of amusement and mild disgust.

"Ban-chan, I want this one!" Ginji pointed to a cup of vanilla ice cream, covered with nuts, chocolate, and three juicy maraschino cherries. The vendor opened up the cart and pulled it out.

"That'll be 270 yen," the vendor stated. Heaving a sigh, Ban pulled out the money. With extreme reluctance, he very slowly handed the vendor the coins, not noticing that Ginji was already bouncing back to the park bench with the ice cream in hand.

"Thank you! Here, you'll need some—" Ban turned, only to find Ginji gone. He glanced around, and then spotted Ginji. He took off after him.

"Spoons..." the vendor's voice trailed away.

Upon reaching Ginji, Ban discovered that his partner had already eaten two of the cherries. Hurriedly, Ban snatched up the last one with his teeth. Ginji glared at Ban.

"Ban-chan! You took my cherry!"

Ban grinned mischievously. Holding the cherry in between his teeth, he teased, "Come and get it, then."

Without hesitation, Ginji lunged forward and seized the cherry. Persisting a few seconds in a brief kiss, he then drew away. With a gulp, he swallowed the cherry, looking proud, seemingly for both for the kiss and the cherry.

"Ha! Got it!" Ginji grinned at Ban, who chuckled. Ginji seemed so pleased with himself. What a cute kid.

Ginji scooped up a mouthful of ice cream with his tongue.

"Now it's your turn, Ban-chan!"

With still a lingering taste of Ginji, maraschino cherry, and ice cream in Ban's mouth, he leaned over and gave Ginji a long, sweet kiss, his tongue flicking around Ginji's mouth, tasting the ice cream on his tongue.

"Ginji, you taste good!" Ban laughed.

"You do, too, Ban-chan! Now it's my turn again!"

They continued to alternate ice cream kisses until at last the ice cream was gone, to Ban's disappointment and Ginji's despair. Sitting side-by-side on the bench, Ginji glanced sideways at Ban.

"Ban-chan...can we get another one?"

This time, Ban didn't argue.

* * *

Meh. I'm not that good at describing kisses. It seems like a fun thing to do with ice cream though, doesn't it? Even though I don't like maraschino cherries that much...Ginji seems to though, ne? Teehee.

Oh and I was being bored yesterday and I had some other ideas for their next ice cream...if I get enough feedback I might do another chapter...


	2. Triple Scoop Cone

Teehee well I finally got around to this next chapter so technically it's not a one-shot anymore...um rating's gone up a bit just to be on the safe side. xD

* * *

Thankfully, the ice cream vendor had only moved a short distance away from where she was before. She looked slightly surprised to see them back, most likely from Ban's obvious reluctance to pay her the last time, but asked them politely what they would like. 

"Ooh! This looks yummy!" Ginji squealed. It did look yummy: a scoop of vanilla, a scoop of chocolate, and another scoop of vanilla atop a crunchy cone.

"How much?" Ban asked.

"Two-fifty." To the vendor's surprise, Ban simply dug out the money and handed it to her, with no reluctance at all. Well, not much anyway. Ginji, again, was frolicking back to the bench, practically inhaling ice cream as he went. The vendor watched him for a moment, then turned back to Ban.

"Oh, last time you forgot your spoons, so—" Ban held up a hand and cut her off, a slight smile playing on his face.

"We won't be needing them." Then he turned and strolled back towards the bench.

The vendor stared after them for a bit, then shook her head and continued to walk around the park.

Ban, after catching up to his partner, was alarmed to find a slightly vacant look of pain on an unusually still Ginji.

"Ginji?" he asked worriedly. "What's wrong?" Ginji stared straight ahead, his eyes wide.

"C-"Ginji stammered. "Cold—brain—freeze—" he forced out. Ban almost laughed in relief.

"Silly Ginji. I can fix that." Leaning down, he gave Ginji a long, deep kiss that sent warmth shuddering down Ban's body, and most probably Ginji's, too—which is what he had in mind.

Ginji heaved a satisfied sigh. "That's much better." He leaned towards Ban and kissed him again.

The half-eaten ice cream Ginji still clutched in his hand began to melt, sliding insidiously down the cone until it dripped with a fat _plop _onto Ban's arm.

"Eeaaugh!" he recoiled. "Ginji! The ice cream is melting!" Ginji looked at the puddle of melted ice cream and grinned.

"Silly Ban-chan. I can fix _that_." Slowly, his eyes still on Ban's face, he slid his tongue out and tilted down towards Ban's arm. Sensually, almost sexually, he licked the patch of skin clean. Ban shivered, heat rising into his face.

_Plop_! This time the dollop of ice cream landed on Ginji. Ban smiled and leaned in...

One thing led to another, and somehow, or maybe with a little help from Ban, the ice cream managed to drip onto Ginji's chest, which by then was bare. Ban ran his tongue along the ice cream trail, enjoying the sweetness of the ice cream and the heat from Ginji's body. Then he stopped.

"You know, Ginji, we're in a public place..." Ginji opened his eyes and looked at Ban.

"Let's go home."

The ice cream vendor, back on her route along the park walkways, openly gawked as a half-dressed, extremely sticky Ginji walked by with Ban, still looking as suave as ever, planting gentle kisses on his neck.

"Crazy kids..." she mumbled.

* * *

Hehe I'll bet that ice cream vendor wants to go home and read all her yaoi and shonen-ai manga now...I would anyway. Actually, if I were her I'd follow them home, but I can't do that so...sigh. Oh well. I hope you liked it, because I had lots of fun writing it! xD 

Oh, and chances are there will not be another chapter, since as a newly-emerged fanfic writer I have not quite reached lemon status yet (meaning I'd probably butcher the story if I tried). Sorry, all. Maybe in the future...


End file.
